epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MultiSuperVids II/Smile Dog VS Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv. MultiSuper Rap Battles of Creepypasta Season 1
I apologize for the very long gap between the last battle and this one. I've been sick and after sickness I was busy, then I was lazy and had to write with Noah and Jacob. But, finally, here we go for the fourth installment! We have a battle of the haunted images, Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv VS The Smile Dog JPEG. The Battle Beat 'Smile Dog:' Cut the staring contest, Mery, i'm itching to Spread the Word, Your video gives temporary ear-rape, my barks cannot be unheard, You must see, this husky will put you in an early grave, No bait can negate my hunger for it's your flesh I surely crave! Can't resist the urge to close the gap, after all, my hand beckons, The only rescue you'll get is these Jaws of Death to end this bland legend, I make people fear to search my name, you just create tons of memes, We'll see how collected you'll be expected when I begin visiting your dreams! You're not scary, Byron, you'll go mad listening to these rhymes and, What you really are's a lowly telemarketer forever in the Virgin Islands! 'Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv:' I'll quell suspision, take it from me, you don't want to see me unhitched, You think you're alpha-male shit, but you're quite the literal bitch! Engrave it in your paws to remember that Glesgorv brings the gore, Frightening? Not any more, 'cause it seems it's you my bell tolls for! So which leesh did you unleash from? Shouldn't Jeff keep you enclosed? I've gained a higher kill count sitting at home in my work clothes! Match up with me? I'd sooner consider Samara Morgan a rival, I hope you've got stamps ready, San Bruno's getting a new pair of eyeballs! 'Smile Dog (2nd Form):' * Growls and transforms as beat changes Beat (0:48) Provoke me? Best be joking! You're in deep dogshit now! When you've croaked, good luck finding a webcam six feet underground! Your gimmicks' some red tint, I've seen YouTube Poop more scary, Don't be wary? You'll be buried! Just take it from Mary! When you step to the demon canine, it's no surprise this battle's mine, When people feel high watching this guy, and die when they subscribe! A Russian chick's taken her last selfie, I think it's time to end her, man While you disguise your IP and hide behind more proxies than a Slenderman! I take it back, you're too old for that, and all your reel film's used up, NO NEED TO SMILE ANYMORE! FOR NOT EVEN GOD LOVES YOU, CHUMP! 'Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv:' You think I care about subscribers? You're not even smart enough to duel me, I'll kick a bitch into tiny beef bits, and Fuck if it's animal cruelty! This is your last chance, mutt, better Exit-Out your screen, 'Cause it's time for a YouTube collab that'll make even a dog scream! 'Username 666:' ................. HAHAHAAHHAHA!!! ''(1:38)'' It's 666, and I spit sick shit, that'll dismiss any hiss out a floppy disk, Upload a bloody vid, get a million hits, wipe off a grin, have a dog's throat slit! Can't refresh, this'll be your death, and I'll leave your eyes popped, Even in Another YouTube, I'd kill you too, AND IT WILL NEVER STOP! 'Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv:' You're not in the clear yet, I think I'll finish you myself, I'll have you burned, not to my hardrive, but in a REAL Hell! It's a shame, I was brought here to have you cower by my mere pressence, And waste my skills putting down Old Yeller high on anti-depressants! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MULTISUPER.... * Logo turns red and starts getting bites taken out of it RA-A-A-P! *Logo Refreshes BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! Who Won? Smile Dog Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv and Username 666 Hint for the next battle (Coming VERY Soon): Sinkage VS Sacrilege Category:Blog posts